


A hidden treasure

by tetsuskitten



Series: Of lost souls and dragon wings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Dildos, Fucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Vibrators, for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Demon collector Tooru crossed paths with treasure hunter Iwaizumi and they find themselves in a standoff over a rare item Iwaizumi has been requested to acquire, no matter the cost. Item which is now in Tooru's private collection. Iwaizumi strikes a deal with him. But what is it that Tooru wants most?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be an indiana jones adventure type thing with oikawa has a demon but then it turned into porn. so if you're into that, enjoy!

“I am in need of your services.” The voice on the other end of the line announced. It was one of Iwaizumi’s regular customer’s. A rich man, powerful in his circles, who came to him anytime he needed a special item procured. Why did he seek him out? Because Iwaizumi was the best at finding things that seemed to be lost but were, in fact, just hidden in unusual places.

“What do you need today, Mr. Oda?”

“I’ve already sent you the information through our secure line. As always, keep me updated. And Iwaizumi. This is a priority item and I want it, at all costs. Don’t let anyone stop you. I’ll assist with anything you need.”

“Of course, Mr. Oda. I’ll get right on it.”

The call came to an end. Iwaizumi opened up an encrypted website that allowed him to communicate with Mr. Oda safely, gave the information a once over and then gave Makki and Mattsun a call.

“Yes, big boss man, what can we do for you today?” Makki’s voice came through the speakers.

“Boys, I’ve already sent you the info, get me anything you can on that item and tell me the last place it has been seen. Mattsun, is it at all possible to track this thing down with your powers?”

“I don’t know. It _is_ a magical object, but I don’t know what kind of magic it is. I’ll look into it. If I find out, I could give it a try.”

“Alright boys, tell me when you got something.”

“Well Iwaizumi, this thing hasn’t been seen for a really long time. And when I say a long time, I mean witch trials time, medieval times, man.”

“What does it do?”

“ _Supposedly,_ it’s a soul trapper.”

“Mattsun?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

Twenty minutes later, Iwaizumi gets a call.

“Hey, so it seems we caught a break. This kind of item must be really rare because Mattsun could only find one energy spot with this kind of power signature. I’ve already sent you the coordinates. Good luck.”

Iwaizumi put the coordinates into his GPS. The place in question was two hours away. He’d take his motorcycle and be there as fast as possible.

When he arrived at his coordinates he was surprised to see a small house, modest and normal. Not what he usually came across, let’s just say. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a chubby lady.

“Hello, can I help you with anything, sir?” The woman asked in a sugary sweet voice. Iwaizumi hesitated. Could it be that this woman came to possess a magic object without realizing it?

“Well ma'am, I’m the owner of an antique store and I was informed you could have an item I’ve been looking for.”

“Is that so, dear? Oh I wouldn’t think so. I don’t have anything of value here. Just some old things like me.” The woman said, chuckling a bit at her own joke.

“I’m sure you’re right ma’am but could I show it to you anyway?” Iwaizumi insisted. He couldn’t leave without knowing for sure.

“I think that would be alright.”

Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and showed a picture of the crystal to the woman. She squinted at it, probably a sight problem. She smiled at him once again.

“Well dear, that does seem a bit familiar. Could you come in then?”

The moment Iwaizumi came through the door, it was shut and locked behind him and what once was a chubby old lady was now a handsome young man with horns on the top of his immaculate hair.

“Who are you?” The man asked, clearly suspicious of him and _clearly_ not human.

“I should be asking you the same thing.”

“I honestly don’t think you should, matter of fact you should be very afraid right now.”

“Oh should I? Because you’re so scary looking.”

“Of course not dear, a face like this is hard to find. But the things I could do to you should terrify you.”

“I see.”

Iwaizumi looked unimpressed and the other man, who he assumed was some kind of demon, just seemed to be teasing him. He had made no move to hurt him yet. Iwaizumi knew he could though, but he stayed calm. Fear gets you nowhere in this line of business.

“Look, I just need the crystal and I’ll be on my merry way.”

“I’m afraid you can’t have it.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s mine.”

“I’ll pay you whatever you want.”

“Oh?” The handsome demon perked up at this. Of course, as a demon, he didn’t care about money one bit but he was interested in…other things. “Whatever I want, you say? What a brave young man you are.”

Iwaizumi wanted to argue that he looked the other guy’s age but then again, demon, different body, probably centuries old.

“So we have a deal?”

“Didn’t your mama ever tell you how dangerous it is to make deals with devils?”

“I’m grown up enough, let me worry about that.”

Iwaizumi was starting to get impatient, this demon was all talk and no action.

“Can we move this along? How much do you want?”

The handsome devil started walking around the room. “Oh, dear, you misinterpret my offers. I don’t want your money.”

“What do you want then?” Iwaizumi asked as the other got closer, disappearing behind him and petting his hair as he leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

“You.” He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked it and Iwaizumi couldn’t move. “Do we have a deal?” He asked, his voice low.

“What are you going to do with me if I agree? And when will you let me leave?” Iwaizumi thought for the time being, it was best to play into his game.

“Nothing that will kill you. I hope not at least.” He laughed, shrugging. “You can leave whenever you want.” To prove his point, he unlocked the door.

Iwaizumi was tempted but he couldn’t leave without the crystal, there was no point, he’d have to come back one way or another.

“Fine then.”

“Fine then what?”

“I agree with the deal.”

“I’m ecstatic to hear that!” The horned man grabbed Iwaizumi’s cheeks in one hand and pressed their lips together. “My name is Tooru and our deal has been sealed. Now tell me what I should call you.”

“Hajime.” Iwaizumi answered, still stunned by that forceful kiss.

“Hajime… I am going to enjoy what comes next.” Tooru drawled out, cracking his neck, taking a deep breath. Something was coming, Iwaizumi could feel it. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain inside his head and in a split second he was on his knees, screaming out in pain.

Tooru huffed out a breath, his expression like someone in plain ecstasy, his hands were shaking. He moved closer to Iwaizumi and made the pain stop as he kneeled in front of him. Iwaizumi was still clutching at his head when Tooru placed a delicate hand on his jaw and moved his head up, to look at him properly. The boy had tears running down his cheeks. Oh, he was beautiful, divinely so! Tooru kissed his forehead, his right temple, smeared his tears with his thumb and placed a searing kiss on his lips. Iwaizumi was unresponsive.

“Now, now, _Hajime_ , where’s the fun if you won’t play with me?”

Iwaizumi looked him in the eye, a blank expression on his face.

“I’m sorry for the headache, alright? I just had to know.”

“Know what?” Iwaizumi rasped out.

“If you were worth it, my love. And aren’t you so glad you are?”

Iwaizumi was silent and that made Tooru impatient.

“Look, please don’t make me mad, alright? It will do you no favors.”

“Go to hell.”

“Oh baby… you wouldn’t imagine how good hell is compared to this place. The pain here… intensely delicious.” Tooru touched his thumb to Iwaizumi’s bottom lip. “Just like you.” He didn’t kiss him this time. Instead he left him there and disappeared into the other room. Iwaizumi waited. And waited. And when Tooru didn’t come back he went after him but there was nothing but a bedroom. Tooru was nowhere to be seen.

 _There must be a secret passage_ , Iwaizumi thought. Iwaizumi tried everything, but nothing worked. He gave up, knowing the answer was probably magical and he would never be able to get in otherwise. Tooru had said he could leave whenever he wanted, so he tried the door. It opened. Everything outside looked the same. But he didn’t know what to do. Maybe if he stayed he could convince Tooru to let him inside his hideout. Maybe if he played into his game. It’s not like he wasn’t attractive. Apart from being a sadistic demon, he was _fine._ He had met worse guys who didn’t have the demon excuse. God, was he really going to do this? Do _what_ exactly? Was Tooru going to make him have demon babies with him? Metaphorically speaking, of course, that wasn’t possible. _Was it?_

“I see you’re still here.” Tooru’s cheery voice made his thoughts go _puff_. “Do you want some tea?”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what to say and he unconsciously flinched away when Tooru reached a hand out to touch him.

“It’s okay.” Tooru reassured him. “I’m sorry for earlier, let me fix it.” Iwaizumi didn’t move further away. Tooru stroked his temples twice and any remnants of pain were gone. Any pain for that matter. Even Iwaizumi’s arm injury, which had been giving him a really hard time lately, seemed to have stopped hurting. Tooru moved away to the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove.

“Why are you doing this?” Iwaizumi asked. Tooru had his back to him and shrugged.

“Demon’s get lonely too, you know?”

“That doesn’t seem true.”

“Just because I enjoy seeing people in pain doesn’t mean I can’t feel other things.”

“I thought that came with the package. Demon equals no feelings whatsoever.”

“It doesn’t quite work like that. A lot of us have a human-like mind. Which we share with our demon cravings.” He shrugged again. “It’s complicated.”

“Do you like being a demon?”

“Sure, comes with some cool powers I guess. You meet some crazy people, well not people, _beings_ , you know. But humans are always fun.”

Tooru joined Iwaizumi on the couch and brought him a cup of tea. They sipped their drinks and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but be weirded out at how normal this felt. It shouldn’t feel normal. He was with a demon, after all. He should be suffering right now. Or so he thought.

Tooru was done with his tea and put the cup down on the table in front of them. Out of thin air, he pulled out a book.

“Will you read this to me?” Tooru asked, not ordered, Iwaizumi noted. He couldn’t think of a real reason why not, therefore he nodded and opened the book on the page with the bookmark on it. He was about to start when Tooru moved on the couch, laying his head on Iwaizumi’s lap and stretching his legs out.

“Is my horn poking you?”

The question almost didn’t register in Iwaizumi’s brain.

“Oh, no, it’s fine.” Iwaizumi took a moment to actually look at Tooru. He was so close. The demon had closed his eyes but Iwaizumi was distracted, observing his features, his little horns that could barely be seen under all that hair. Unthinkingly, he touched the horns, curious about how they would feel. But he quickly pulled away when Tooru gasped, opening his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Tooru inquired, looking up at him.

“I was just-“ Iwaizumi relaxed when he saw that Tooru wasn’t upset. “I wondered how they would feel.”

“How do they feel?”

“I didn’t-…, I don’t know.” Iwaizumi admitted, not having had enough time to properly feel the pointy things.

Tooru took a deep breath. “You can touch them again but just be careful.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure of himself, but he did. He started at the pointy edge, pushing the pad of his finger down on it and immediately cutting himself.

“I told you to be careful.” Tooru said, reaching out for Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi let him take it and Tooru made a bandage appear, bandaging his finger right after.

“Thank you.” Iwaizumi whispered.

Then, he started a little lower, moved his fingers all the way down the horn, feeling Tooru’s hair tickle his hand, stopping at the base of the horn. He rubbed at it gently, feeling how smooth it was. That’s when he realized Tooru was writhing under him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, taking his fingers away.

Tooru breathed in and out and got himself under control again. “They’re just sensitive.”

“Oh.”

“Does it excite you?” Iwaizumi asked, truly curious. Tooru just nodded in confirmation.

Iwaizumi wanted to do something. Prove a theory, we could say. He didn’t know if he had it in him but he was going to try it out anyway.

“Close your eyes.”

Tooru didn’t even ask. It wasn’t like the boy would harm him, so he closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pleasure coarse through his body and he couldn’t help but gasp at the unexpected feeling.

“What did you just do?!” Tooru asked hastily, grip tight on Iwaizumi’s wrist.

“Do you want me to do it again?” Tooru was at a loss. He had never had anyone touch him like that, it was too much, it felt so intense and overwhelming. He ended up not saying anything but Iwaizumi leaned down to do it again, anyway. He licked a stripe along Tooru’s horn, all the way up to the pointy edge of it. Tooru bit down hard on Iwaizumi’s hand, the one he was clutching but Iwaizumi didn’t fight it.

“Does it feel that good?”

“You’re really not afraid of me, are you?” Was what he got in response.

“I could be. But I don’t think you’re going to hurt me. Too much.” That made Tooru laugh.

“It’s been years since I’ve felt anything like that.” Tooru admitted.

“I can make you feel good again. If you let me.”

“But I’m the one supposed to be making _you_ feel things.”

“Just let me. Once. And then you’ll see if you like it.”

Tooru sat up, looked at Iwaizumi and then took his hand, taking him towards the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and sat back down on the soft mattress.

“Do what you want.” Tooru announced. Iwaizumi was surprised he had actually agreed to do this but now he wasn’t going to back down.

“Take of your clothes. Get me some rope. And then lay down.”

Tooru did as he was told. He got undressed, tossing the clothes aside to a chair in the corner of the room. He made some rope appear in his delicate hands and then lay down on his huge emperor bed. Iwaizumi took his time tying him up, admiring Tooru’s body spread out. He tied him up to all four corners of the bed. He was unable to move. Well, he could get free if he truly wished but for now, Tooru seemed to be expectant, waiting for what was to come.

For the next part, Iwaizumi undressed as well. He could play with Tooru much better that way. He got on the bed and straddled Tooru. He leaned down and ghosted his lips over Tooru’s. He had to truly contain himself because he wanted to claim those lips in a dizzying kiss but no, first things first.

“You know Tooru…” He started, whispering in Tooru’s ear, making sure the other could feel his warm breath and how his dick was hardening under him, pushed up against Tooru’s belly. “I never thought demons were such easy sluts.” He pulled back to look Tooru in the eye as he said his next words. “Or is that just you?” He asked in a mocking tone. Tooru’s jaw clenched and his eyes flashed black.

“Oh come on, I’m just getting under your skin, don’t you know?” He racked his nails down Tooru’s chest.

“Such a big…” His nails dug in.

“Strong…” He bit Tooru’s earlobe.

“Demon.” He growled before kissing those pretty pink lips he craved so much. But he was soon moving away and breaking all contact. Tooru tried not to show how fazed he was by it.

Iwaizumi walked around the bed, letting Tooru observe him and making the other wait, just a bit longer.

“Tooru.” He called out. “Do you want to feel my cock inside you?”

Tooru didn’t answer. Iwaizumi moved away and pulled out a knife from where he had discarded his clothes and then came back to bed.

“Tooru.” He warned, touching the cold iron to Tooru’s warm skin. “I won’t ask again.” He slid the knife swiftly through Tooru’s skin and felt him strain against the rope.

“Yes.” Tooru spoke up. “Hajime.”

Iwaizumi smiled. “There you go.”

“Now get rid of the ropes and turn around for me.”

And Tooru obeyed. Iwaizumi took a few seconds to appreciate the sight.

“Oh Tooru, the things I can do to you like this.”

Iwaizumi moved his fingers down Tooru’s spine and leaned his entire body against the handsome demon.

“I can do this.” He licked one of Tooru’s horns but he lowered his head away from the contact. Iwaizumi grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled his head back.

“Don’t do that.” He cautioned, a menacing tone to his voice. Again he licked the smooth horns and Tooru whined, feeling helpless, dazed.

“There, don’t you just love that?”

Iwaizumi moved further down. “Lube.” He ordered, and Tooru gave it to him. He wasted no time slicking his fingers and sliding inside Tooru. He had little mercy with him, forcefully adding a second finger.

“Does it feel good now, Tooru?” And the demon shook his head.

“I need you.” He begged.

“Oh, what a good boy you are. Didn’t know you could ask so nicely.”

Iwaizumi added another finger and kept going at a fast paced rhythm. Then, abruptly, he stopped and took his fingers out. Tooru whined a bit but otherwise made no move to complain. Iwaizumi petted his hair gently.

“Tooru, could you give me a dildo?” Iwaizumi asked sweetly.

“But. I want you.” Tooru answered.

“Do as I ask and we’ll see.”

Tooru bit his lip and hesitated.

“I’ll make you feel like you’re going to explode, I promise.” And Tooru gave it to him.

Iwaizumi moved back down, kissing Tooru’s back on his way there and stopping to lick his hole. Tooru clearly wasn’t expecting that because he pushed back in surprise but Iwaizumi wasn’t fazed. He spread his cheeks and slipped his tongue inside, feeling Tooru writhe beneath him. He saw Tooru reach out to touch himself.

“Do that and you won’t finish.”

Tooru stopped in his tracks and sagged into the pillow, making an effort to stay put.

After slicking up the dildo, Iwaizumi slipped it inside Tooru. Excruciatingly slowly. He could hear Tooru saying please, but he looked beautiful like this, taking it bit by bit, feeling every inch.

“Imagine my cock entering you like that. It would feel so good to have that, wouldn’t it Tooru?”

“Hajime.”

Iwaizumi shushed him, touched the leaking tip of his hard cock and Tooru whined out a strangled _please._ He moved the dildo inside Tooru while touching his cock, relieving some of the pressure but Tooru was moving towards a climax and Iwaizumi didn’t want that to happen just yet. He took the dildo out completely and gave his cock a last tug before stopping. When Tooru was about to rut into the mattress he turned him around.

“No.”

“But I was about to _explode._ ”

“Oh no. I promised you would. But that moment is yet to come. Come here.”

Tooru sat up and Iwaizumi kissed his troubles away. Tooru forgot the pressure on his cock and focused on Iwaizumi’s soft lips, kissing him more fiercely each time.

“Come.” Iwaizumi said, leaving Tooru’s side and getting off the bed.

“Where?” Iwaizumi didn’t answer, just gestured for him to come and took his hand, placing him right in front of the full body mirror on the side wall of the bedroom.

“Now kneel.” And Tooru did. Iwaizumi smiled.

“You’re so good.” Iwaizumi praised, running his fingers through Tooru’s messed up hair. That made the other close his eyes but that earned him a yank. “Don’t close your eyes.” Iwaizumi commanded before going down on his knees as well. He had grabbed the lube from the bed and placed it next to them. He reached for it now and slicked himself up. He held onto Tooru’s torso and guided his dick inside.

“You better watch yourself.” He warned before letting the tip of his cock slide inside. Tooru huffed out tiny breaths. He had nowhere to grab onto and the sensation was too much, he felt like running away but it felt _so damn good._

“I can’t believe how well you take it.” Iwaizumi grunted out, thrusting in and out of Tooru, no actual concern for him and turned on out of his mind. He twisted Tooru’s arms around to pin them to his back and held on just above his wrists before picking up his speed and making Tooru scream as he hit a sweet spot inside him. He felt like he could go on forever with just the obscene image of Tooru getting fucked, looking at himself in the mirror, barely able to keep his eyes open but so vehement in obeying an order. It made him want to fuck him even harder and so he did. Tooru was losing control, his eyes kept flashing between demon black and light brown. It was frightening how fascinated Iwaizumi was with him.

“Hajime!” Tooru called out to him as he trembled in his arms, coming all over the floor and the mirror in front of him. The sight of that made Iwaizumi almost come himself but no, not yet, not until Tooru _exploded._

Without pulling out he moved back, pushed Tooru forward making him fall on his hands. Leaning back to get a better view and an entirely new angle, Iwaizumi began fucking Tooru again. Tooru’s cock didn’t even go down. He woudn’t give him a minute’s rest, he would make him come again in the next few minutes, he would see him come beautifully undone by his own two hands.

“Tooru.” He said, in the calmest voice he could manage. “You’re going to come for me again, won’t you?”

Tooru’s legs kept shaking, he was barely holding himself up anymore. Iwaizumi slowed down. “Hey…” Iwaizumi pulled him up and helped him turn around to straddle him. Gently, he pushed Tooru’s hair back from where it was sticking to his forehead.

“Look at me.” Tooru did, eyes all black. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” The boy offered him a little smile and Iwaizumi clutched him tightly before getting up with him in his arms. He let Tooru’s body fall down hard on his cock and Tooru threw his head back gasping.

“There you are.” Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed with a vicious hunger and in two strides he was pinning Tooru against the wall, holding him up as he fucked into him again, determined in finishing what he had started.

Tooru dug his sharp nails into his shoulders, surely drawing blood with a vengeance for debauching him this thoroughly but Iwaizumi didn’t care. Tooru was his now and no one would ever make him feel this way but Hajime.

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi dragged his cock out until only his tip remained inside. He leaned in to whisper in Tooru’s ear. “Let me hear you scream.” And thrust up into Tooru, his entire cock slamming up until there was no more left and oh, Tooru screamed. Tooru screamed as he kept making the same forceful move.

Too much, _too much,_ Tooru couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see anything but _Hajime, Hajime, Hajime_. When Tooru came again, he sweared he was blind for a few seconds. Hajime came with him, still holding both of them up. He pulled out and grabbed Tooru bridal style. Tooru clung to him as he pulled the sheets back with one arm and held him up with the other. He placed him down on the bed then, pulling the sheets back. Tooru was probably overheating as much as he was, right now, and anything to touch him would most likely be unwelcome because of how sensitive he was. Iwaizumi was going to make his way around the bed to lay down too but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Don’t leave.” Tooru’s faint voice muttered.

“I’m just going to lie down on the other side.” Iwaizumi assured him.

He got settled in on his back and Tooru was out, he might have already fallen asleep. He leaned in closer and kissed his plump cheek. Tooru smiled before completely blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after, they were back in the living room, sitting on the couch and eating breakfast. Tooru was quiet which was unusual even though to Iwaizumi it didn’t mean anything because he didn’t know Tooru. If he did, he would have suspected the other to have something on his mind. And as always, up his sleeve. When he spoke up, it was something more than unexpected. It had Iwaizumi petrified for a second.

“I know you have powers.”

“I don’t.” Iwaizumi assured, confident in his statement. He has been lying for so long.

“You do.” Tooru insisted. “I can feel it oozing off of you. Made me feel heady when you arrived. Your magic smells like lilies.”

“Tooru, I am telling you I am not a mage.”

“I didn’t say you were a mage. Mages practice their magic. You don’t. Why is that?”

“I’d prefer we talked about something else.”

Iwaizumi tried to evade Tooru’s questions but the demon was insistent in getting something out of him. A confession, a reaction, anything. Demons enjoyed picking on the fragility of human emotions and just because Tooru had taken a liking to this human in particular, it didn’t make his evil nature less apparent or his thirst for trouble less demanding.

“Wouldn’t your job be much easier if you just used your magic?”

“Easy things are worthless.”

“Was it your parents? What did they do?”

“Tooru.” First warning.

“Did they abandon you?”

“…”

“Or maybe they did a really bad thing..? No. Something bad was done to them…”

“Don’t push me.” Second warning.

“You’re free to not listen to me, you can open the door and leave. It’s your choice to be here.” Tooru said, not wanting Iwaizumi to feel cornered or threatened. If Iwaizumi was calm, he could continue his provocation. And that was fun.

“I don’t have what I came for yet.” Is what Iwaizumi said, though it sounded more like an excuse.

“And what is it you came for, Hajime? The crystal? Come on. There are far more interesting things in this house. You could learn a lot from me.”

“Surely.”

“Starting with developing your powers. You know you could be powerful, if you wished.”

Tooru kept pushing but Iwaizumi didn’t bite, instead looking disinterested in the concept of power which was, at least, a bit surprising. “What do I gain from that?”

“Isn’t power the thing to gain? In my experience, it always goes down like that with you humans.”

“You’re mistaken if you think I care about that.”

“What do you care about then?”

“…”

“Or is the problem that you don’t care about anything? Hmm? And you feel lost. And you go on these quests just to pretend you have something worth doing. But in reality…what do you really have?”

“You’d better shut up.”

Tooru knew he’d hit the sweet spot.

“Or what? What are you going to do to me with your defenseless human form? Punch me? Stab me?”

“You can’t keep denying who you are.” Tooru added.

“I’m not. I made a decision to be whoever I want to be. It’s different.”

“It isn’t. It’s denial. Embrace it. You’ll feel better.”

“You know what, Tooru? I’m leaving.”

Iwaizumi got up and took a few strides towards the door but as he heard Tooru’s voice, he stopped to listen, his hand already on the golden doorknob.

“Go ahead. You’ll be back. For another night like the last, if for nothing else. You’ve never felt so alive. You never felt so in control and powerful. That hunger, my dear, that won’t go away. And if you keep refusing your powers, sooner or later you’ll need a release.”

Iwaizumi turned the doorknob and opened the door, as his feet walked through the threshold he heard Tooru’s last words.

“I’ll be waiting.”

He shut the door behind him and made his way back home.

 

When he arrived at his apartment, he took out his keys to open the door only to realize that his phone was missing. He sighed. He should have guessed. Makki and Mattsun would already have tried to contact him after he didn’t check in with them. He decided he would shower and change and then go pay them a visit.

 

Mattsun was the one who opened the door. Makki was usually too busy on his computer to even pay notice to his surroundings. He seemed relieved to see Iwaizumi in front of him in one piece.

“Come in, boss. We were worried about you.”

Iwaizumi entered their house and they offered him some coffee, which he accepted. Tooru was a tea demon, apparently, and he hadn’t had a drop of coffee since he was there.

Makki came from the backroom to sit with them and finally asked what they were both dying to know.

“What happened?”

Iwaizumi rubbed at his forehead. He wouldn’t lie to them but he sure as hell couldn’t tell them the entire truth. They would probably find it hilarious but it was probably bad work ethic, he concluded to himself.

“I got stuck with a demon. He’s the one who has the crystal.” There. Succinct. True. No problem.

“You didn’t get it from him?”

“I’m working on it.”

“Well, at least you know where it is.” Makki said, ever the optimist. And then began rabbling about how this was just like the game he’s been playing where the hero has to get past the gatekeeper to get to an enchanted sword, yada, yada, yada.

Unfortunately, Iwaizumi knew he wouldn’t get the crystal by fighting Tooru, he doubted he could win. He thought maybe he could trick him but a plan good enough to deceive Tooru would take time to conceive. Time which he didn’t have. His best shot was to convince him to hand it over but that would probably involve him getting into a, quite literally, sticky situation.

He told Makki and Mattsun he’d figure it out and he’d call them when he got something. In the meantime, he would go home.

 

 

Back at Tooru’s place, he was arranging a deal with an old friend.

“It’s simple. All you have to do is find him and unleash your hounds on him. Scare him. But make sure you don’t kill him or maim him, I don’t want him badly injured, you hear me?”

“I hear you, Tooru. I just don’t get why you want me to this to a random human.”

“Do it as a personal favor to me, Tetsurou.”

The two demons seemed quite familiar with each other. They were relaxed on the couch while the hounds leisured around.

“Must you bring them with you every time you visit?” Tooru asked, after sneezing for the 10th time. You’d think demons don’t get allergies, right? They don’t. But the smell of sulfur can be overbearing when you’re no longer used to it.

“No, but they like coming.” Tetsurou said as he patted the back of one of them as he passed by. “So you want this done when?”

“As soon as possible.” Tooru answered with a smirk, rubbing his hands together.

“What’s that smell?” Tetsurou squinted and sniffed his surroundings.

“Oh, it’s my hand cream!” Tooru explained as he pushed his hands towards Tetsurou’s face. “It’s lilies.”

“Why do you have- you know what, forget it. I won’t even question it.” Tetsurou shook his head at Tooru’s strangeness. “You’ll have it done by tonight.”

 

Before anything else, Tetsu would have to figure out a way to lure Iwaizumi out of his house. This shouldn’t be too difficult. He slipped a letter under his door which had written on it the description of a valuable item, something which would surely arose the interest, or if nothing else, the curiosity, of the treasure hunter. Iwaizumi read it, surprised in one hand because this isn’t how he did business and for some reason this smelled funky to him. The letter had a meeting place and a time tonight. Iwaizumi knew it was a secluded place: good for business but also perfect for a trap. He decided he would go but that he would be prepared in case this was in fact a ruse to coax him out.

When he got to the arranged meeting place, it was bathed in darkness. It was a corner of a garden, hidden by bushy trees which shadows were enough to give the spot a suspicious and intimidating look. He looked around and saw a tall figure leaning against a tree. The wind blew and the distinct smell of sulfur filled his lungs. He knew then he was in trouble. He thought idly this was his own fault for messing around with a demon. And if he didn’t already suspect Tooru’s involvement, the words that came out of the tall dark shadow certainly did away with his doubts.

“Tooru sends his best regards.” The shadow uttered in a mocking tone. What a dick.

And suddenly Iwaizumi was on the floor, clutching at his torn, bleeding leg. Swiftly, he grabbed a flask from his jacket pocket and threw its contents around his general vicinity, knowing he hit his mark when he heard a loud growl. He had to act fast, hellhounds were no creature to mess around with. He took out his iron blade, forged in hellfire, the only blade he owned that could slash through hellhound flesh and he blindly cut through the air, hoping to hit the invisible creatures or at least keep them away. But then he thought it better to change his strategy. Obviously the creatures could see the sword and dodge its attacks, so he would have to stay still and listen for them instead. He stood quietly in his spot, blood trickling down his leg and pumping inside his veins so loudly he could barely hear anything else around him. He held his breath. An incredibly strong force took him down to the ground but he quickly plunged his sword through it, feeling a liquid substance dribble down his hands. He pushed the hound from on top of him, pulled his sword out and ran out of there. He only stopped when he got home, sweating and covered in dirt. He went into his bathroom to clean up and bandage his wound before it got infected, all the while cursing his goddamn luck. He took a shower, trying to get the smell of brimstone and blood from his body, still shaking from the adrenaline burst and hissing when the warm water came into contact with his open wound. He bandaged himself and put on a pair of briefs very carefully before laying down in bed, utterly exhausted. He kept thinking he would go to Tooru, that son of a bitch, and get him to explain himself or else. Or else. And drifted off into a restless sleep.

Tooru visited in the middle of the night, watched him be tormented by nightmares, his skin shiny with sweat, his body too warm for comfort.

“See you soon, Hajime.” The sleeping man heard a distant echo inside his head, thought himself still inside a dream. And he was. But those words were in the real world. And sure enough, they would see each other very soon.

 

Two weeks go by. Two weeks of Iwaizumi going mad because he can’t walk without limping, because he wants to pay Tooru back but he knows if he goes like this he might get himself hurt worse and he can’t be too rash, too foolish. Two weeks go by and he tells himself his limp is barely there anymore and that he is good to go. There’s no one there to stop him because Makki and Mattsun don’t even know about Tooru’s existence and he hopes it stays that way. He decides he’s going today. Today he sees the bastard. He gets onto his bike and drives away, blood pumping loudly in his ears, wind flowing through his skin. Along the drive he cools down, doesn’t think about much, drives faster. When he arrives at Tooru’s, he doesn’t knock but tries the door knob instead. The door opens for him and he walks in. The house is empty but there is a little piece of paper on the ground. Unsurprisingly, it has his name on it. He turns it around and sees an address.

“Tch. Like hell I’ll be following him around.” Iwaizumi mutters to himself.

He walks back to his bike and sits there for a while, looking at the letters scribbled on the paper. He decides to enter the address onto his GPS. Just to see where it is. He realizes it’s literally somewhere five minutes from his own home. He is mad that he drove here, he is mad that Tooru is playing with him. He is so mad. And that, he convinces himself, is the only reason he’s going there at all. To kick some demon ass.

After driving all the way back, he drives right past his own house and two blocks south. He arrives at his destination and knocks angrily on the door. Tooru answers the door in a silky wine red robe.

“I was waiting for you.” Tooru welcomed with a sweet, almost innocent looking smile and was in return greeted with a sucker punch in the face.

“ _That’s_ for a sending a hellhound after me, you lunatic.” Iwaizumi gritted angrily.

“My, my, Hajime, aren’t we full of pent up tension? Have you been feeling frustrated lately, my dear?” Tooru teased as he wiped his bloody lip. “I could help you with that.” The demon added, tracing a claw down Iwaizumi’s jaw.

“You tried to kill me, like hell I’d let you touch me!” Iwaizumi yelled, slapping Tooru’s hand away.

“Don’t be foolish. I wasn’t trying to kill you. On the contrary, I was trying to _encourage_ you.” Tooru explained.

“I don’t need your encouragement! Just leave me the hell alone!”

Tooru was done. He pulled Iwaizumi inside by the wrist, smashed the door closed behind him, grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

“Is that what you want, Hajime?” He taunted, letting his other hand roam the skin under Iwaizumi’s shirt, letting Iwaizumi slide down the wall onto his knee, placed on a very sensitive place. Tooru rubbed his thigh against Iwaizumi’s cock and saw him clench his teeth even though his cock began hardening.

“Because it doesn’t look like it’s what you want. But you’ve been rude and you have misjudged my good intentions. And for that… I won’t go easy on you. And you will not get that control you’re craving for. You have been a petulant and ungrateful child. And because of that…” Tooru pressed harder on Iwaizumi’s now hard cock. “I will have to teach you a lesson.”

Tooru let go and Iwaizumi gasped for air.

“You’re…mad.” Iwaizumi rasped at Tooru.

“And what else is new, my darling?” Tooru taunted as he made his way to the bedroom. “Now, come.”

“Like hell.”

“I could always drag you here but I’d like you to come of your own volition. And you will. But I guess you need a little incentive, uh?” Tooru made his way back to the other. “Now just so you know, if you try anything I’m going to give you another one of those awful headaches. You wouldn’t want that, would you? So be a good boy and stay put.”

Iwaizumi grimaced as he thought about when they met and what Tooru had done and how much it had hurt, even though Tooru made it all go away afterwards. He asked himself again what he had gotten himself into but made no move against Tooru. Tooru was bounding his hands and feet with ropes, much like Iwaizumi had done to him that first day. He found that he couldn’t be too mad. An eye for an eye. Then Tooru picked him up and placed him on the couch.

“I want you to be comfortable, after all.” Tooru said. He was so contradictory. Then he pulled his pants down along with his briefs and Iwaizumi was halfway through screaming curses at him when Tooru produced a little device and attached it to Iwaizumi’s cock with a soft cloth. Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do, he was half turned on and half terrified and suddenly the device began to vibrate.

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe it, he tried to wriggle around, to take the thing off. He had to give it to Tooru because if this was his way of getting Iwaizumi to willingly go with him then it might just work. Iwaizumi wanted to set himself free, stop the little thing from shaking and sending shivers up his spine because he just knew, he couldn’t fight this pleasure for much longer. He couldn’t fight the way he felt so good. How could he say no when he wanted to say yes, desperately?

Then Tooru sat on top of his thighs, his weight keeping him still, the desperation rising violently through him. His lip was bleeding because he was foolishly biting back the sounds that gave away his pleasure but he couldn’t-

He let go.

He cried out as he came all over his own chest, he felt sensitive but the little device wouldn’t stop working and he was suffocating on air. He begged Tooru to stop it, he couldn’t take it. He kept trembling uncontrollably and tears welled up at the corners of his eyes.

“You’re beautiful when you beg and cry for me, Hajime.” Tooru admitted, praising his man. “Will you come now?” He asked and Iwaizumi agreed fast, so fast. Tooru was over the moon. He simply made the device disappear and Iwaizumi breathed out, relieved. He was still shaking and Tooru leaned down to kiss him, softly, calm him down. “You were really good, my love.” He whispered. “But I’m not done with you yet.” He got rid of the ropes and held Iwaizumi in his arms. He felt ecstatic when the other put his arms around his neck, pliant.

His.


End file.
